


Getting Taken For A Ride

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chikan, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Lolicon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Riley's looking forward to being in a new city. People to meet, art to create and so much fun to be had. And one of the men she meets has his own ideas about how to entertain himself using her.
Kudos: 47





	Getting Taken For A Ride

**Getting Taken For A Ride**

  
The others were all cramped inside this pretty tiny apartment, so Riley was having to _quietly_ hum to herself, instead of actually singing the theme song to _America’s Heroes_ like she wanted to. Everyone knew that the best way to get a song out of your head was by singing along with it, after all!  
  
Riley looked out the window of the apartment. It was a pretty boring looking city, really. But most _cities_ were boring. The interesting stuff was always with the people living in them. And Riley was sure that she was going to find plenty of fun things to do once Uncle Jack finally let them get started.  
  
Pushing herself off of Auntie Siberian’s lap, Riley went into the kitchen. Uncle Jack was sitting at a chair there, looking down at a map of the city and grinning widely as he flicked a scalpel Riley had given him up and down. He looked up as she entered.  
  
“Uncle Jack, I’m _bored_ ,” Riley said, knowing she was sounding like she was whining but not able to help it. “Please, can I go out and have some fun? I promise I’ll be a good girl!”  
  
“Now, now, Bonesaw,” Uncle Jack said affectionately, ruffling Riley’s hair, “where would we be if everyone was allowed to go out and have some fun? I know Ned here,” he nodded at the massive form of Crawler, who was watching Auntie Siberian with a calculating look in his many eyes, “is even more bored than you are, but he’s staying right where he is.”  
  
Riley pouted, crossing her arms underneath her chest and staring up at Uncle Jack. There was just nothing to _do_ in this apartment! Nobody had lived in it for months and Shatterbird kept on sneezing from the dust that had built up in it. And the people who had lived here had taken all of their books and games with them and there weren’t any _pets_ around for Riley to use to help maintain her collection of spiderbots, hanging from the ceiling.  
  
“I promise I’ll be good,” Riley said, staring up at Uncle Jack. “I won’t cause any problems for anyone at all! I just want to go have a look around the city.”  
  
“I doubt you’ll find much that would be interesting without your special brand of fun,” Uncle Jack said. “It’s hard to imagine that Brockton Bay could get even worse in between visits, but it seems to have managed it, somehow.” He stayed silent for a moment. “Oh, very well, _if_ you promise to behave. You’ll have to find something to bring back to Ned and Burnscar and the others to make up for this special privilege, though.”  
  
Riley nodded happily, bouncing up and down. She dashed for the front door. It wasn’t like she needed to bring anything along with her. She was already wearing clothes, so what more did she need to bring?  
  
Riley was wearing a cute, sky-blue dress that Auntie Siberian had picked up for her in the last town they had visited. That and a pair of white stockings that went up to her thighs, red shoes and a red ribbon completed her outfit. She looked _cute_ in it! It didn’t have very many pockets in the dress, though, so Riley never wore it when she was expecting to do any work. That was the main reason why it didn’t have any blood splattered on it.  
  
A few minutes later, Riley realized that maybe she should have bought some money with her. At least the bus let kids ten and under ride for free! She happily skipped onto the bus and looked around for a spot to sit down. She didn’t know where the bus was going or how many stops it was going to make on the way. She would just have to wait and see, she supposed. And Riley was just fine with that.  
  
Kicking her legs back and forth underneath the seat, Riley hummed to herself as she looked out the window. Look at all the boring people! Riley could think of so _many_ ways to make them more interesting, things that would make them stand out from any crowd and draw every eye to them. But she couldn’t do _any_ of them. Not yet, at least. She’d just have to try and remember the good ideas for when the time came to actually reveal themselves to the city.  
  
Riley glanced up as a man sat down next to her. Then she looked at him again, ignoring what he was wearing and what he looked like for what _really_ mattered. That he had a power.  
  
“Hello, girlie,” he said with a smile that kind of reminded Riley of Uncle Jack’s. “How are you today?”  
  
“I’m doing fine,” Riley said, doing her best to try and get a grip on what his power was. It _wasn’t_ easy to make out any details, not just by talking to him with no tools or anything. “Actually, I think today might get really good!”  
  
“Because you’re Bonesaw from the Nine,” the man said, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at her. Riley was _good_ at seeing if people were afraid and she could tell that he was, even though he was hiding it better than most people did when they realized who she was.  
  
“Why would you think I’m _that_ , mister?” Riley asked, even as she started to dissolve the lining in her left cheek that was keeping the spitting acid she had developed inert. “Why would you _say_ that?”  
  
“Because you are,” the man said, patting her on the head. “Just because you aren’t covered in blood doesn’t mean I can’t recognize your face.”  
  
Riley nodded. It was a bit difficult to say anything right now without either swallowing the acid pooling on her tongue or letting it dribble out and splatter onto her clothes. Then she looked around again. The man hadn’t been keeping his voice down. Everyone on the bus had to have heard what he was saying. And none of them were doing anything about it. They were all just quietly talking to each other or reading or looking out the window.  
  
After a moment’s thought, Riley decided to swallow the acid. She still had _plenty_ of other ways to defend herself if she needed to and the ability to talk was really useful. That was what Uncle Jack always said and he always had plenty of good advice to help Riley be a good girl.  
  
“Are you Nice Guy?” Riley asked, remembering the stories Uncle Jack had told her from time to time.  
  
“I like to think that I’m a very nice guy,” the man said, without a flicker of recognition at the name. “I can certainly be very, very nice to girls like you.” He chuckled. “Quite a few girls like you, really.”  
  
Riley knew _that_ couldn’t be true. No matter how much she tried and tried, she was never able to get that many people to understand the beauty in the art that she did. Certainly nobody who lived in Brockton Bay. But she knew that adults lied from time to time and that she shouldn’t hold it against them. Uncle Jack did it all the time, like when he said he was going to play fair or give someone a sporting chance.  
  
“Anyway,” he said, leaning back against his seat and smiling down at her, “what _are_ you up to today?”  
  
“Oh,” Riley said, her voice a bit hoarse from where the acid had burned away at her going down to her stomach. She’d have to open up her throat to swap out her vocal cords later. Maybe for a lower pitch? “I’ve never been here before and Uncle Jack doesn’t want to draw attention to us yet. So I’m just wandering around the city.”  
  
“Well, you’re in luck,” the man said with a smile. “I spend quite a bit of time on city transit and I know all about where to take you. And I won’t even charge you all that much.” He smiled again as he ran his eyes over Riley’s body. “Nothing that you don’t already have on you, I can assure you.”  
  
Riley looked around at the bus again. It seemed like he wasn’t _quite_ like Nice Guy, at least in his powers. Uncle Jack had said that Nice Guy had once made things _very_ interesting by accidently cluing someone in that he was part of the Slaughterhouse Nine. That had clued everyone else in hearing range about what was going on when the woman started to scream. But Riley thought that if she screamed at the top of her lungs, nobody but the man would notice.  
  
Not that Riley often had an occasion to scream like that. Usually, it was followed by laughter when Auntie Siberian took her flying across the rooftops of whatever town they were in. She thought things over and then nodded, smiling up at the man.  
  
“Sure,” Riley said, swinging her feet back and forth underneath the seat. “Do you want me to do some work on you? I don’t have _a lot_ of my tools,” she started patting the seat in front of her, “but I can rip some wire out of this framework and then-.”  
  
“No, no, I’m quite happy with the body that God gave me,” the man chuckled. “Though I wouldn’t mind seeing what you’ve done with _your_ body, Bonesaw.”  
  
“Um,” Riley said, not entirely sure what he meant by that. There were quite a few things that she had done to herself that weren’t really _easy_ to show off. Not without making Riley spend hours and _hours_ fixing herself back up. And some of the special surprises she had hidden away, nestled around her heart and brain would kill him if she triggered them! Along with everyone else on the bus, followed by everyone in the city at _least_. “What do you mean by that?”  
  
“I think that a demonstration would work far better than words ever could,” the man said, putting his hand on Riley’s shoulder. She could feel his hand quivering in anticipation and glanced up at him, frowning. There was an excited look on his face as he stared down at her. “Just lay back and let me get to work.”  
  
The man slid his hand inside of Riley’s dress, rubbing her chest. She sat up straight, looking up at him in shock. The only person who ever touched Riley there was herself, when she was tinkering with her insides and Auntie Siberian, when they took baths together.  
  
“Not much there,” the man mused as he rubbed his hand back and forth. “But there is something. Just a little, tiny bit.” He smiled as he pressed down against Riley’s chest. “And, of course, there’s the thrill in it all, you know?”  
  
“No,” Riley said, shaking her head. She _didn’t_ know. She got some satisfaction out of touching a well-made body, especially after she had made it even better, but it didn’t seem at _all_ like the kind of satisfaction that he was getting out of this. She wiggled around in her seat as he kept on touching her.  
  
Riley knew what was going on _now_. But she also realized that she didn’t much mind. Auntie Siberian would, if she knew about it. She would mind a _lot_. Sideshow hadn’t been on the team for a whole twenty-four hours before he tried something similar with Riley six months ago. And Auntie Siberian hadn’t left enough of him for even _Riley_ to reassemble into much of anything, even with Sideshow’s former partner on hand to provide materials.  
  
Riley shifted around, feeling the man touching her chest. He was right that there wasn’t much down there. Not like Auntie Siberian or Cherish. But there was, just barely, a small hint of breast growth. So far, it hadn’t really affected Riley that much, though she was thinking that if it got any bigger, she was going to have to either remove it, enhance it or weaponize it. She had ideas about how to do all three, but hadn’t gotten around to actually planning out any of them.  
  
Nobody seemed to notice the man touching Riley and she was pretty sure that the only thing that would draw attention to him was if she cut his throat. And even then, it may not work until he was actually _dead_. But why would Riley do that?  
  
His other hand was fiddling with Riley’s dress. She squirmed around as she felt it start to get lifted up off of her. Riley decided to go along with it and raised her arms to let it slide off of her body. She took it from his hands before he could toss it away. Auntie Siberian had given this to her, after all, she wasn’t going to wander around _naked_ , after all.  
  
“Oh yeah, you look nice like this,” the man said, starting to use both hands to touch Riley. And not just on her chest. One hand slid down her small, flat stomach to her crotch and started rubbing at her pussy through her yellow duck panties. “You look so damn hot.” He laughed. “This is going to be the riskiest fuck that I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Don’t swear,” Riley said, crossing her arms and glaring up at him. “I’m not going to spend time with someone who can’t control his mouth!”  
  
The man stared at her for a moment and started to laugh. He shook his head and kept on touching Riley, even as his shoulders quivered.  
  
“Fine, fine, I’ll keep a lid on what I say,” the man said, touching Riley. “And you don’t say anything about how wrong this is in turn, got it?”  
  
Riley nodded. Right and wrong were really fuzzy concepts anyway, that weren’t half as important as doing something that looked good.  
  
“Okay, you’ve got me nice and worked up,” the man said, gently sliding Riley off of the seat and down to the bus floor. Or he tried to, at least. “Damn, you’re heavier than you look,” he added, putting a lot more force into the push. “Anyway,” he said, as Riley fell into a crouch, “it’s time to teach you something new.”  
  
He pulled his pants down and pulled out his penis. It was a pretty big penis. Or at least an _erect_ penis. Riley hadn’t seen many that were hard. Usually they were quite small and soft.  
  
The man reached down and grabbed Riley’s pigtails. He paused for a moment, probably at feeling the coating she had given them to stop her hair from catching fire. Then he shrugged and pulled Riley’s face down against his penis. It rubbed against her face and Riley squirmed around, feeling the air prickling across her naked body as she looked at it and up at him.  
  
“Okay, sweetheart,” the man said. “How about you start giving me a blowjob?”  
  
Riley wasn’t really sure _how_ she was supposed to give a blowjob. It wasn’t something that she had ever done before. It wasn’t even something that she had seen happen that often, though sometimes she had wandered into the wrong room and interrupted a few other members of the Nine as they had fun, either with each other or with some people they had found.  
  
Riley reached up and wrapped her hand around the shaft of the penis. She knew enough to do _that_ much at least. And to put her lips around it. She ran her hand up and down along it, slowly stroking the shaft and feeling it twitch underneath her hand.  
  
She hadn’t realized just how _hard_ penises could get. Not emotionally, at least. It actually felt kind of nice underneath her hand, something she could squeeze down on. But, she also knew, that penises were very sensitive to both pain and pleasure, so she shouldn’t squeeze down _that_ hard.  
  
Riley tried to find the right mix of what to do, even as the man kept on holding her pigtails in his hands. Finally, he seemed to lose patience.  
  
“Okay, kid, why don’t you wrap your mouth around it and get to work?” He said in a faintly testy tone.  
  
Riley pouted up at him. There was no reason for him to take _that_ kind of tone with her! But she still did what he asked.  
  
As soon as she had done so, he pulled forward, making Riley squeak as her mouth was suddenly filled up by the dick and as her head shot forward. Her eyes went wide as she felt the shaft reaching deep inside of her mouth and then going down her throat. Riley had removed her gag reflex almost as soon as she had joined Uncle Jack. It was just getting in the way of putting some fun stuff in her lungs. And it was a good thing she had, because the man’s penis reached _really_ far down into her throat. Riley lifted her hand and pressed it against her neck, feeling the bulge there. She was even working off of the stored, compressed oxygen capsules she had in her lungs, instead of actually being able to breathe as he cut off her air flow.  
  
Then he pulled her head back, still using her pigtails as leverage. Riley made a bubbling sound around his rod as she went back and then came back down, getting pulled along his rod again and again at a _really_ fast pace. Drool was starting to fall from her lips as he impaled Riley’s mouth on his penis again and again and again. He was going _really_ fast and he wasn’t giving her a single chance to recover from what was happening to her.  
  
Riley moaned as she looked up at him. He was looking down at her, an excited look in his eyes as he pulled on her hair. If he went much faster, he was going to rip the hair right out of her head. Not that it really hurt for Riley, of course. It was just another defensive mechanism she had rigged her body with, to make sure that, no matter what happened, she was always able to get away.  
  
“Oh wow,” the man said. “Never thought I’d be getting a blowjob from someone like you, Bonesaw.” He shivered and smiled down at her. “Your mouth is just so fuc- just so freaking good.” He laughed. “Can’t wait to see what the rest of you is like.”  
  
Riley didn’t have a chance to respond to that. Right then, he pulled Riley’s head down, along his rod, as far as it could go. Riley made a squealing sound as she got filled up with his rod, feeling it reaching _deep_ inside of her throat. There was a lot of it and it was all inside of her. She stared up at the man with wide eyes as she felt her throat get filled.  
  
Then he was orgasming. Riley could feel his semen shooting down her throat, heading to her stomach. There was a lot of it and it made her feel _really_ warm as she got filled up. She squirmed around, legs kicking at the floor as she felt herself get filled. There seemed to be a _lot_ of it, though Riley really didn’t have anything that she could compare it with.  
  
Finally, the man stopped cumming. He sat back on the bus seat, sighing and smiling. He smiled down at Riley and rubbed her hair.  
  
“That was good. That was da-rn good, kid.” He smiled. “So, how about I show you some more of this fair city?” He chuckled. “After the two of us have a bit more fun together, that is.”  
  
Riley was standing upright now, gently swaying back and forth with the movement of the bus. She glanced around and even though there was someone sitting on the seat right across the aisle from the two of them, there wasn’t the slightest indication that anybody here noticed or cared what Riley and this man were doing.  
  
“What are you thinking of?” Riley asked, though she had an idea what he might mean. She knew how the birds and bees worked and how much people enjoyed that sort of thing. And this guy was obviously the sort of person who would do something like that to her, no matter what.  
  
“Why don’t you get out of those panties and get naked?” The man asked, reaching down to stroke his rod, which was still very hard.  
  
Riley didn’t think that a _good_ girl should probably be doing this. On the other hand, she _had_ been asked to do so, so maybe she would be a good girl if she obeyed? Riley thought that that made sense. So she stripped naked, stepping out of her panties and standing in front of the man, completely naked except for her shoes.  
  
“Oh yeah,” the man said, leering at Riley as he ran his free hand up and down along her body. “This is the kind of sight I just _love_.” He chuckled, reaching down in between Riley’s legs to rub at her vagina. She squeaked, feeling his fingers there. “And I bet you can get wet, can’t you?”  
  
Riley squirmed. She had never really felt like his before. She had never touched herself like this, that was for sure! She looked up at the man’s face as he touched her, rubbing at her and making Riley feel so _strange_. And it was kind of a good kind of strange, actually. She could feel herself getting warmer and warmer as he touched her, sliding a finger inside of her and rubbing at her inner walls.  
  
“Oh yeah, this is going to be good,” the man said. “Anything you want to say, Bonesaw?”  
  
“Um,” Riley said, shifting her weight from side to side as she felt herself get fondled, “do you do this with a lot of girls?”  
  
“Yeah, I’d say so,” the man said. “Getting close to half a dozen or so now. All of them as cute as a button as I play with them, too,” he added with a wink.  
  
Riley nodded, but she didn’t have a lot of time to really pay attention to what he was saying. She was starting to feel _really_ good as he touched her, running one hand up and down along her chest, playing with her _very_ tiny breasts and the other was still down between her thighs. Really, _really_ good. Riley bit back a moan as she felt herself twitch back and forth, feeling a warmth blossom inside of her gut.  
  
“And there we go,” the man said, drawing his fingers out of Riley and wiping them clean on her skin. “I think you’re ready for this, girlie.”  
  
Riley looked at the man’s penis skeptically. It was a pretty big thing, after all, and Riley’s size meant that she wasn’t that used to having big things inside of her. On the other hand, what other choice did she have but to give it her best?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Riley nodded. Then the man turned around so she was looking at the front of the bus. She could feel his hands on her and looked over her shoulder at him, frowning.  
  
“Yeah, I thought you’d have a cute butt to go with the rest of you,” the man said, reaching down and squeezing Riley’s rear, digging into her cheeks with his hands. He frowned a bit. “Is this _metal_ inside of you or what?”  
  
“It’s ceramic,” Riley said, pouting. It wasn’t nice to call attention to everything that she had done to herself. That would mean that they were talking about herself all day and that there was no time for anything else. “It’s a stabilizer for when-.”  
  
“Not right after lunch, please,” the man said, holding up his hand. “I’ll take your word for it. And it doesn’t much matter, anyway.”  
  
The man grabbed Riley’s hips and lifted her up off of the ground. At least a little bit. Her feet swung back and forth over the air and she squealed and giggled as her grip tightened on the railing in front of her. She could feel something _else_ pressing against her too, something that was even hotter and harder than the man’s hands.  
  
“And here we go,” the man said, half to himself, as he slid into Riley.  
  
Riley moaned. It felt _really_ good to have the man go inside of her. A lot better than she thought it would feel. It was also making her feel _really_ full, in a way that she had never felt before. She frowned and wiggled and squirmed around as the man went deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
“Oh my _god_ , you’re tight,” the man said with a gasp. “I’ve never felt any pussy that felt this good around my dick before. What on earth did you do to it?”  
  
Riley frowned, upset at all the bad language that he was using. On the other hand, this was also the perfect chance to talk about her handiwork! Or, well, not, actually.  
  
“I haven’t done anything to my vagina,” Riley said, shivering as she felt the fullness and the pleasure feel better and better inside of her. “It’s just _me_.”  
  
“Wow,” the man said, sounding very impressed. “I am _certainly_ going to have to get some more of this, if that’s the case.” He chuckled as he started to move back and forth inside of Riley. “And don’t think I didn’t notice how wet you’re getting. You’re liking this just as much as I am.”  
  
Riley wasn’t sure about that, because she didn’t know how much the man was enjoying himself. She’d need to cut open his brain and stick some wires in to find _that_ out. But he was right about one thing! Riley was liking how this was making her feel. It was making her feel _really_ good, in fact.  
  
This kind of sensation was something that Riley thought that she could get used to. That she could _easily_ get used to, really. It was making her feel so good and tingly inside as she squirmed around, feeling the shaft moving in and out of her, over and over again. Riley gasped and moaned as she got to feel so _full_ and so _good_.  
  
Riley could feel herself starting to leak, arousal building up inside of her. She knew what it _was_ , even though she had never actually worked with it before. It made her feel all nice and tingly inside. She wanted to feel even more of it.  
  
Riley realized that at some point, she had started to moan as she got… nope, she wasn’t using the only word she knew to describe what was happening to her! She was a good girl, after all.  
  
Riley had put stuff inside of herself before. But she had always turned off her nervous system before hand down there so she hadn’t gotten distracted by anything. _Actually_ feeling stuff was a brand new experience. And it was a pretty nice one.  
  
There was a moaning sound. Riley was shocked to realize that it was coming from _her_. That she was making those sounds. That she was capable of making those sounds. She flushed a bit. They were kind of naughty sounding. Not the kind of thing a good girl should be doing, she thought. On the other hand, it was feeling good, the man behind her was making the same sounds and nobody around her cared. So why not just keep on doing it?  
  
Riley shivered and let the moans out as she felt the man’s penis moving in and out of her. He was making her feel _really_ good inside, from head to toe. It was the kind of good feeling that left her wanting to feel _more_ , though. Riley couldn’t really put it into words, but she wanted to get to feel something more, something bigger inside of her. She rocked back and forth, trying to get it.  
  
She supposed that she was looking for an orgasm. Huh, her very first orgasm! Who would have thought that it would have come at a time and place like this? Riley was still looking forward to it, though. It should feel _really_ good.  
  
The man was keeping her in place, mostly, only letting her wiggle around a little bit as he slid in and out of her over and over again. Riley moaned sweetly, feeling his hands wandering over her body as he stroked and groped her. It was making her feel just so _good_! There was a knot of something that felt nice rising and rising inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface. Any second now, she was going to orgasm!  
  
And Riley did. It was just as nice feeling as she thought that it would be. Riley gasped and moaned as she felt her vagina squeezing down tightly around the man, making her feel _wonderful_ as she got to feel the pleasure running through her. It was so much better than she had thought it would be. Riley moaned, rocking her hips back and forth against the man, feeling his rod sinking deep inside of her and making her feel so wonderful and tingly as he pushed in and out of her. She couldn’t stop gasping for breath as she felt the pleasure seeping through every corner of her brain.  
  
“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever felt a pussy get that tight,” the man said in a breathless tone. “You can _really_ squeeze down around a fella, can’t you?”  
  
Riley just gasped for breath. She wasn’t really able to speak right now, at least without cutting in some of her backup options. And there was no need to put wear and tear on those. Not when she’d stop feeling so mind-meltingly good soon and could go back to normal.  
  
To the extent where she _wanted_ to go back to normal, at least. Riley was feeling _good_ , and it was a different kind of good compared to how she normally felt. The pleasure that was spreading through her, through _all_ of her was just at a completely different level compared to what Riley normally felt as she did stuff that felt good like having a milkshake or making her art.  
  
“Thank you, mister,” Riley moaned, feeling a tingling spreading through her as the man kept on sliding in and out of her. “Thank you a _lot_.” She twisted her head around so that he could see the big, open, honest smile on her face. “I’m glad I got to feel this good!”  
  
“And it’s going to get better soon, girlie,” the man said in a harsh voice. “I’m going to be cumming soon, too!”  
  
Riley’s eyes opened and she started to rock back and forth against the man. She knew what a man’s orgasm felt like inside of her mouth and stomach, but what would it feel like inside of her vagina? That was supposed to be one of the best spots to have an orgasm in and the _only_ spot to have one in if you wanted to get pregnant! Riley didn’t, but she still knew that this should feel good.  
  
And it did. It felt _really_ good as the man pushed himself deep inside of Riley and then pulled out. He started to cum and Riley could feel the hot splatter of his semen landing on her, covering her lower lips and getting onto her thighs and butt. It wasn’t _as_ good as Riley had been hoping for, but it still felt really nice.  
  
“Ah,” Riley said with a gasp, shivering as she felt the hot, sticky semen sliding down her skin. “Ah, mister, that was… thank you, mister, I _really_ liked that!”  
  
“I’m glad you did, Bonesaw,” the man said, sounding a bit out of breath as he lowered Riley’s feet back to the floor. “It felt even better for me, believe it or not.” He laughed, rubbing Riley’s head. “Really, you should just quite the Nine and come and be my personal slut, so the two of us can do this all the time.”  
  
Riley frowned at that. It wasn’t very nice to be called a slut, as she well knew. And why would she want to leave her family? Even for something as good feeling as this?  
  
“No way,” Riley said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I’m glad we got to make each other feel good, but that’s it.”  
  
“And you made me feel so _very_ good,” the man said, running his hand down along Riley’s thigh. “Better than you might know.”  
  
Riley could believe him with her mind, but her body just didn’t see how anyone could feel better than she had felt when she was cumming. She stared at him, panting for breath a bit and feeling a wonderful tingling feeling running all through her body.  
  
“Now, I suppose that I should uphold my end of the deal,” the man said, stroking his bare chin like Uncle Jack did. “And show you around the city.”  
  
  
Riley glanced outside the bus window. There were actually some trees in planters along the edge of the street now and the buildings looked like they were both getting cleaned and had been built no later than the nineties. She nodded and rubbed her throat, popping a finger from her other hand into her mouth to make sure that everything was okay. Yep, the bit of damage from swallowing all that acid wasn’t going to effect anything else. She was good to go.  
  
Riley was feeling _weird_ in general. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. And she was pretty sure that this man would be giving her _plenty_ of chances to decide how she felt about it if she stuck around him.  
  
Riley was going to, in part because she didn’t have anything better to do until it was time to go back home. She rose to her feet, smiling at the man as she stretched.  
  
“So where are we now, mister?” Riley asked, looking around for where she had put her dress. Before she could reach out for it, the man had casually grabbed it and folded it up, tucking it underneath one arm.  
  
“We’re in the Towers,” the man said. “Lot’s of fancy apartment buildings, lots of eager young men and women doing who knows what with software.”  
  
Riley nodded. She wasn’t that good with software, not compared to what she could do with materials and biology. She wondered if there was anything that she could learn from the people here. And if she would.  
  
“Now,” he said, standing up as the bus swayed to a stop. “This is where we get off.” He winked down at Riley. “Don’t forget to wear your panties, sweetheart.” He tucked Riley’s dress away. “I’ll be holding onto this for a while.”  
  
Riley pouted up at him, at the thought of having to go outside pretty much naked. That wasn’t very nice at all! On the other hand, if she got into an argument with her guide, then where would she be? It was just a lot easier to go along with what he said and grab her panties.  
  
They felt weird, sliding up along her thighs and taking some of the cum along with them. They felt _really_ weird, pressing up against her pussy. But it wasn’t exactly a bad kind of weird. Riley wiggled from side to side, feeling the sticky, slimy semen rubbing against her still sensitive folds. It made her feel… well, maybe she could get to really like this feeling, instead of just enjoying the novelty of it all.  
  
She followed the man off of the bus, looking around as she did so. Nobody noticed the two of them. Nobody seemed to care. It was just them, standing on the sidewalk. Riley, almost naked and with cum still on her legs, and the man next to her, a possessive hand on her shoulders as he guided her along.  
  
“There’s a bunch of different capes that patrol along this part of town, not just the Protectorate and the Junior Squad,” he said, waving his hand around. “Mostly single operators trying to fight against the E88.”  
  
Riley nodded, looking around and wondering if she would get the chance to meet some of those heroes. And what she could do to them if she managed to capture them. Her mind was only throwing up a few ideas, with so little to go on.  
  
“And down here,” the man said, guiding Riley into an alley, “is where some very fun stuff happens.”  
  
“Like what?” Riley asked with a frown, looking down at the line of locked doors and dumpsters, all in shadow from the tall towers on either side of the alleyway.  
  
“Mostly, I get to claim that last hole of yours,” the man said. “Be a dear and bend over for me, will you?”  
  
Riley had gotten a feeling that this might happen sooner or later. She couldn’t guess why putting it up someone’s butt was so appealing, but she knew that some people liked it. And this guy was obviously one of them.  
  
Riley did what she was told, injecting a numbing agent to help deaden any pain that she might feel from this. She faced away from the man, looking down the alley at not a whole lot. She could feel his hands on her, groping her rear and pressing against her thighs.  
  
Then he was pulling her underwear down, exposing her again. Riley shivered and bit her lip. She wondered how this was going to feel. It _might_ feel good, after all. It just might. She could feel his hands squeezing her butt, really digging into her rear as he made funny sounds.  
  
“Oh, this is going to be a treat and half to fuck, believe you me,” the man said in a breathless, excited tone. “You’re going to feel great, wrapped around my cock.”  
  
“Don’t _swear_ ,” Riley said, feeling a bit cross. That wasn’t too much to ask for, was it? Most of the people she asked not to swear shut up really quickly. Often because she had removed their tongue or vocal cords or lips or whatever, but _still_. If they could do what she wanted, so could this guy, right?  
  
“My deepest apologies,” the man said, sounding a lot like Uncle Jack did when he was about to double-cross someone. “Here, this should take your mind off of things.”  
  
The man placed the tip of his rod against Riley’s rear. Then he pushed inside of her. Riley gasped, her eyes going wide as she felt the shaft reaching deeper and deeper inside of her. It didn’t seem like there was anything stopping him as he pushed inside of her, forcing her tight hole to expand to take his rod.  
  
“Oh wow, this is great. This is _really_ great,” the man said in a happy tone as he squeezed Riley’s cheeks. “You should have said that your butt was this nice and tight. I’m going to _love_ screwing it.”  
  
Riley gasped, not quite able to form words. She wasn’t really feeling anything from it (when she made a compound that would cut off sensation, she made a compound that would cut _off_ sensation!) but she was still feeling the breath getting driven out of her as the man rocked back and forth, sliding in and out of her rear. It was making Riley feel so _funny_ inside and she shivered, feeling the shaft moving in and out of her, again and again and again.  
  
She couldn’t tell if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. It could go either way, but right now, she just wasn’t feeling _enough_ either way to make the decision. Riley grabbed onto her thighs and focused on her breathing as she felt him sliding in and out of her. While Riley wasn’t getting much of anything from this, it was really obvious that the man was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
“I’ve never done it with a kid like you before,” the man was saying. “And you sure do have a certain charm to you, huh? Course, Sophia and Lisa feel nice when I’m feeling up those titties they have.” He laughed and Riley wondered if she should as well. Maybe if she could tell what was supposed to be so funny in what he said she would. “I could always get all of you together for some _real_ fun, I suppose.”  
  
That comment sparked a whole _train_ of thoughts inside of Riley’s head, ending in how cool it would be if she put the man and all of his other girls together in an artwork. That would look _really_ cool, she was sure. Maybe it would happen once Uncle Jack finally gave everyone permission to start having fun!  
  
Though Riley was kind of having fun in a different way. It wasn’t really feeling _bad_ to have the man thrusting in and out of her like this. Feeling his shaft moving in and out of her rear was, even with Riley’s deadened nerves, starting to feel _nice_. She shivered and pushed back against the man, feeling a tingle of pleasure spreading through her as he kept on pumping into her butt.  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m going to be cumming again soon,” the man whispered. “You’re going to like that, aren’t you, you tight little slut.”  
  
Riley wasn’t sure _what_ it would feel like to have the man pouring even more cum inside of her. She wondered who had worked on him to let him stay erect for so long and produce so much cum. She was sure that if she cut him up, she’d recognize the handiwork. But that was a thought for later. Right now, she just needed to try and see if she was going to feel _good_ from this happening to her or if she was going to feel _really_ good.  
  
Riley realized that she was panting for breath as she got penetrated. And that she was making soft little sounds with every thrust. It was _really_ embarrassing, but the man wasn’t saying anything about it. Instead, he was just pumping in and out of her, again and again and making Riley feel so _good_ as she got filled up. And she really was feeling good. There was a pleasure building up inside of her, hotter and hotter, growing closer to the surface with every second. Riley moaned as she felt the pleasure slowly rising.  
  
She didn’t know if it was rising fast enough, if she would manage to get another orgasm before the man came inside of her. But it wasn’t _bad_ to be feeling like this, anyway, even if she didn’t get to cum. Riley bit her lip and groaned as she felt the heat inside of her. Her vagina was leaking arousal again and she could feel it dripping down her thighs and mixing with the drying cum that was still on her crotch.  
  
“Oh yeah, oh yeah, that’s it,” the man moaned as he shoved his rod _deep_ inside of Riley. “Take it all, you!”  
  
And Riley took it all. She could _feel_ him thrusting deep inside of her, inch after inch vanishing into her butt. It made her tingle all over and she squirmed around, feeling the sensations inside of her that made her feel _nice_. She gasped for breath, panting for air as she felt so _much_ so deep inside of her as she got filled and used.  
  
She could certainly feel the man’s orgasm. Riley’s butt suddenly felt _very_ full as she got stuffed with semen. She could barely believe that her hole could stretch so far to take all of this. She wiggled around in front of the man as she felt herself get stuffed. And he was still thrusting in and out of her even as he came. It was- not quite like feeling him inside of her, but it was still pretty nice.  
  
The two of them stayed like that for a while, the man bent forward over her and breathing hard as his penis stayed hard inside of her. Then, finally, he pulled back, sliding out of her with a gasp. Riley made a gasping sound as well as she reached back and touched her butt. She was feeling _stretched_. She was feeling really stretched. And there was _stuff_ leaking out of her!  
  
Riley shivered as she drew her panties up back along her thighs. They were a _mess_ now. She was going to have to go find a new pair once they went by a clothing shop. She turned around and looked up at the man. As good as she was feeling, Riley was _also_ feeling kind of sore and stiff down there in her thighs and butt.  
  
“So now are you going to give me my tour?” Riley asked, pouting a bit. “You’re supposed to give people what they pay for!”  
  
“And I’ve been giving it to you quite a bit,” the man chuckled, rubbing Riley’s blonde hair and messing it up a bit. She pouted and patted it back into position. “Come on, there’s plenty more around here that I can show you.”  
  
He started along down the alley and Riley trotted after him. Wait, when had he gotten rid of her dress? Riley looked around, trying to find it, but couldn’t. Not a single scrap of color to show her what he might have done with it. She pouted again. That was a mean trick, making sure that she was going to have to wander around the city in her underwear!  
  
But it was also something that Riley didn’t feel like bringing up. She didn’t know why, but it just didn’t seem that important to bother him about it. Instead, she focused on catching up to him. One of these days, she would either get longer legs or spend time around people who didn’t insist on moving as quickly as they could away from her. Usually while screaming.  
  
But this man, at least, was just talking in a very normal voice as he pointed things out to Riley. And nobody said anything about Riley not wearing anything but a pair of panties. Well, that wasn’t _entirely_ true. Once, he stopped a woman on the sidewalk. He pointed Riley out to her and asked the woman what Riley was wearing. She described the panties and shoes that Riley was wearing and added that it was obvious that she had gotten fucked a bunch very recently. She didn’t sound shocked or offended by it. Just vaguely irritated that time was being taken out of her day for this.  
  
The man had smiled at that and kept on walking along, taking Riley along with him. Riley shook her head as she looked back at the woman, who was already walking away without even a backwards glance.  
  
Then the man had steered her into _another_ alley. And had fucked her _again_. It had actually felt better this time and Riley had cum from feeling his penis inside of her and gotten most of the way to another orgasm before he filled her up again. It had felt _strange_ to have all of that semen inside of her vagina. It made Riley feel… sticky and full. It was a pretty strange sensation, but she had liked it. It made her feel all tingly inside and she had hugged herself, enjoying the sensation as she felt tingles running all along her skin.  
  
And then he had dragged Riley into alley after alley, again and again and again. It seemed that they couldn’t walk a block without him wanting to use her. Riley couldn’t really object to it, but they were _not_ making very good time. Riley didn’t think that they had made it a single mile from where they had gotten off of the bus yet and it had been _hours_.  
  
Riley was in quite a state by now. Her panties had snapped in two when the man had been a bit too eager to get them off of her. But they had been soaked with cum by then anyway, _plenty_ of semen sticking to… everything, really. She hadn’t felt _that_ bad over watching her panties fall to the ground. Mostly because she had been feeling _really_ good as the man had kissed her and played with her nipples.  
  
By the time the sun started to set, Riley had been used again and again in all three of the places the man liked to put his penis into. She was feeling like a _mess_. There was semen all over her face and her stomach was feeling full and bloated from all of the orgasms she had swallowed. There was more semen smeared all over her skin, mostly on her chest and her stomach.  
  
“Well, that’s the Towers district,” the man said, zipping his pants up. “Or at least all of the interesting parts of it.” He chuckled as he looked down at Riley. “I’m sure _you_ can manage to get back to wherever you’re going on your own, right?”  
  
Riley moaned. A bubble of cum appeared in between her lips and then popped. She was feeling… _good_. Tired, but good.  
  
“That’s what I thought,” the man said, patting Riley on the head. “See you around, kid. It was real fun getting to know you. If I’m ever in the mood for some more, I’ll come and find you, got it?”  
  
Riley moaned again, her head weakly bobbing. She watched the man stride down the alley, whistling. She liked to whistle too. Just… not right now. Right now, Riley was feeling a bit… worn out. Really worn out, actually.  
  
Riley moaned, slumped against the brick wall. She was feeling… well, she’d feel better in a little bit. No, she was feeling _good_ now but she might feel up to actually move around and get a bath in maybe fifteen minutes or so. Or she could call some of her spiders over to take her somewhere. But in a little while. Right now, Riley just wanted to enjoy this moment.  
  
She didn’t get a chance to enjoy it by herself for very long. Pretty soon, she could hear a crowd coming up the alley. It was a small crowd, but _still_. Riley couldn’t work up the energy or the interest to open her eyes and properly look at them. She just stayed where she was, legs widely and lewdly spread, completely naked and showing herself and the semen in and on her off.  
  
“Holy shit,” one of the guys said. “Is that who I think it is?”  
  
“She’s wearing so much cum I wouldn’t recognize your mom underneath it all,” another guy said, getting some laughter from the crowd.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, up your ass,” the first one said. “Seriously, though, isn’t that Bonesaw from… them?”  
  
There was a moment of silence as Riley lifted her head up to look at the crowd. There were half a dozen or so men staring at her. They were all older than her, around Burnscar’s age, maybe.  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” one of them said. “What would Bonesaw be doing here, looking like that?” He smiled and stepped towards Riley, rubbing his crotch. “I don’t know what’s going on with her, but why waste time worrying about good luck?” He knelt down next to Riley. “Hey, cumslut, can you hear me?  
  
These men weren’t talking about her in a very nice way. As soon as Riley got some strength back, she was going to give her a piece of her mind about how they should behave. And if they said that they were sorry, then, maybe, she and them could have some more fun together.  
  
But only if they were good, after all!  
  
Riley nodded along with that as the men started to produce their penises, quickly getting them hard as they stared down at her.  
  
“It must be my lucky day,” one of the men said as he leered down at Riley’s semen-covered body. “You look so damn good.” He laughed. “And obviously we’re not the only ones to think that!” He looked around at his friends. “What do you think, take her right here or bring her back to the clubhouse?”  
  
“There’s no way I’m going another twenty minutes without getting a taste of this,” one of the men said with a smile. “Hey, girlie, open your mouth and start sucking.” His penis was already pressing against Riley’s cheek.  
  
“Then I might as well take her ass,” another man said. “Looks like it’s nice and lubed up for me already.”  
  
Riley could feel a _lot_ of hands wandering all over her as they touched her. They were actually making her feel good, though Riley had a feeling that they didn’t care about _that_. On the other hand… so what? Riley was _good_ at enjoying herself no matter what the people around her would have wanted. She smiled as she started to lick the penis in front of her. There sure were a lot of guys standing around her. But so what? Riley was sure that she would be able to take care of all of them, one way or another. She just needed to get her strength back before getting to work. And until then, if they wanted to use her like the man did, well… Riley had wondered what it would feel like to have two penises inside of her vagina and butt at the same time. And now it looked like she was going to find out!  
  
Riley realized that it might take a while before she got back home to Uncle Jack. But wouldn’t she have a story to tell when she managed it?


End file.
